


Feline

by Saree



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saree/pseuds/Saree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just Riku cheating physics, here. No normal human being could go across those wooden beams blindfolded. (Dayscentric.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline

Riku is like a goddamned cat. 

He's learned this in every single mission he's been sent to tail the kid. It really isn't enough that he had the power of Darkness at his disposal (that he apparently didn't call upon other than his makeshift blade and a wayward portal); he was silent and agile and just a _little_ faster than Axel. Riku was always just a few seconds away from Axel's grip, sight, or smell when he vanished. 

Probably most infuriatingly, Riku was an odd mixture of being smaller than Axel and about as light. Normally, this wasn't a problem for Axel. He kept up with Roxas and Xion well enough. But paired with all the traits already noted beforehand, it was enough to make a guy unleash some irritation on a few loitering Heartless. It didn't help that Saix almost pointedly made a habit of assigning him to chasing him down, despite the fact that Riku kept eluding him. 

Chakrams clenched in his gloved hands, he chased after the teen through Twilight Town's underground passageway. Riku had a habit of touching the walls as he turned a corner--he was aware of it more now after a few chases through hallways. He assumed it was a way of marking or 'feeling' his way through the passages, of knowing where he was. He was tempted to dig his heels into the ground when he heard water running, narrowing his eyes. He was headed towards the other faction of Twilight Town. The water ran down small, blue-violet pipes to the town. This was a new passageway, recently built--probably recently opened, too. He wasted no time running in after him, just managing to catch a glimpse of the light filtering down through a few grates and Riku making his way across a few wooden poles sticking out from the side of the wall. 

This was just Riku cheating physics, here. No normal human being could go across those wooden beams blindfolded. Running underneath the poles, Axel amused himself with the thought of a black cat tail sticking out from underneath his coat as a sense of balance. There was really no other explanation for it. 

And, after all... couldn't _cats_ see in the dark? 

For once, it seemed the terrain was in his favor. Although Axel didn't know the layout of this new passageway, that also means Riku didn't--he reached the dead end far too fast and he started twisting his head around like he had some sort of radar embedded in his head. His back is straightened, lending a curve to his middle and lower back--even if he couldn't see his front view, the way twilight shined down through the grates put a shadow on anything past his shoulders. He arched himself and braced for an attack and a getaway that he hadn't yet figured out.

It didn't even take Axel a moment to strike, fire-encased chakram hurled straight towards him. 

Riku somehow managed to sidestep, turning to face him (if he could really call it that with those eyes covered) in one fluid motion. A second too late he realized that was _entirely_ planned, as his chakram whizzed past him one more time and smacked one of the grates that'd been their light source. 

Instead of beams of light, there sat an opening. 

"Thanks," he said _cheekily_ , and Axel was sure those seagreen eyes were slyly narrowing as he jumped twice and leapt out. 

If he'd left without a word, Axel would've thought of RTCing. 

But right now...? It's particularly childish, and maybe he was channeling his life as someone with a heart thrumming in his chest as he hopped and jumped right back out after him. Maybe he was channeling Lea when he actually managed to grab hold of Riku's wrist _seconds_ away from his dark portal. He _yanked_ hard enough to rip a strangled yell of shock (is that horror, too?) out of Riku's throat, dragging him backwards, and turning so that Axel stood between his portal and the grate.

— ✦ —

His grip was unbearably tight.

Riku shut his eyes behind his blindfold as he tightened his hold--Axel would pop his hand off if he squeezed any tighter; his entire arm shook in protest. 

Axel's scent was dark hickory with smoke and darkness--sweeter than normal, like 60% dark chocolate rather than the 80% everyone else normally functions at. He's used to tailing it by now, but Riku was distinctly aware that Axel smelled more like smoke than normal. Riku wasn't unsure if that meant he was angry or not. Scent changed with emotion--there were subtle differences in Nobodies that Riku attributed to their acting the part and chemical reactions. He didn't know Axel well enough to know if smelling smoke and near-fire in his scent is a bad or good sign. 

Really, if Axel was annoyed or happy, both register as bad news for him. He needed an escape, quick. 

Riku did the only conceivable thing he can think of (it's, frankly, a little rudimentary for him, but it's the only thing that comes to mind): he jerked his arm towards himself, bringing Axel a little closer, and then whacked his head forwards. 

Their foreheads connected; Axel was sent spiraling just as Riku darted past him and into the portal, collapsing on the haunted castle's pod floor as he tried to push the ache out of mind. 

When Axel could right himself, he stared at where the dark portal stood. For once, he found himself chuckling--he's not sure if it's in exasperation, begrudging respect, or disbelief. Maybe none of those. 

He'll quit with the cat metaphors now, he thought, as he trudged back to return to the castle. 

After all, cats only headbutt others when they find a certain amount of affection for them.


End file.
